Mama
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Request for Knightwing on Quotev. Songfic for "Mama" by My Chemical Romance.


**A/N: A request from Knightwing. She wanted a songfic for _Mama _by My Chemical Romance.**

**I would like to point out that this does mention some homo/bisexuality. It mentions Detective Montoya and Batwoman's relationship (confirmed in one of the Batman comics... can't remember which...). Don't like? Don't read.**

******EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Mama**

_Hey Mom,_

_I know… it's not exactly healthy to write a letter to the dead, but Babs said that it helped to talk to someone when you really need to… but this is something I just __**can't**__ tell Bruce._

_At least, not yet._

_You probably already know what this is about… I mean, you are watching._

_I'm not sure if you or dad are okay with it, but you also taught me to do what I wanted to do… which is exactly what I'm doing._

_Ever since I joined the team five years ago, I really gave it a lot of thought._

_I do mean a lot. I've come home with headaches after hours of it._

_I wasn't fully aware of it until about… three years on the team? I'm not totally sure now. It feels like I've dealt with this forever._

_I don't know if it has something to do with your murder, or maybe it was bound to happen, or something like that, but it happened._

_I don't think it's all that bad. I don't care what anyone else says about it… I've never let them get to me too bad before, and I don't plan on starting now._

_And I've already broken that habit… you know which one._

_I know, I need to get to the point… but it's hard to do, y'know?_

_Especially when the person you're trying to confess to is your own mom._

_And I need to do this before I lose the courage to do so… I promised myself (and Babs) that I'd do this._

_Of course, you know that there are promises that just weren't meant to be kept._

_You know because you promised you'd be here…_

_That was before __**he**__ killed you and dad._

_But I'm not blaming you for that… I know better._

_My gut is telling me this is a bad idea… but my heart tells me to tell you before Babs kills me._

_And I bet the suspense is killing you…_

_If you don't already know this._

…_I'm bisexual._

_Like I said, you probably already knew._

_I honestly don't know what you think… we both know why._

_If you do support your son's decision… then I'm happy. Even if you're a little disappointed._

_And if you don't… I guess I understand._

_Just… just give me a sign, okay? 'Cause this is gonna bug me until I die._

_Tell dad I said hi… and pass this message on to him._

_Your son,_

_Dick_

_P.S. I love you._

* * *

"You sent it?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah…" Dick replied.

"So… does it feel a little better to tell them?"

"…A little… but I'd hate to know what they think."

"Dick… they're your parents… they'd love you no matter what." She said.

"Maybe… but I've heard things about coming clean… and people can-"

"Okay, stop this. Now." Barbara said, "In case you've forgotten, they're gone. It's not like they can just throw you out into the streets or something like that."

Dick was quiet.

"Dick… they still love you. I know they do. Talking to them is easier than talking to Bruce about it… am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Your parents were good people… they aren't gonna judge you by your sexual preference. And I'm positive Bruce wouldn't either. In case you've forgotten, Batwoman's a lesbian… so's detective Montoya. He respects them. Why wouldn't he respect you?"

"…Maybe you're right." Dick said.

"So, you're gonna tell him? Or are you gonna wait?" Barbara asked, "There's no rush… after all, you just got finished confessing to your parents."

"…I think I will… let's just get it over with already."

* * *

Dick knocked on the door to Bruce's study.

"Come in." Bruce called.

Dick walked in before he had the chance to run off.

"Bruce… I need to talk to you." He said.


End file.
